


The price for blood

by Attercop



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Genital Piercing, Knife Play, M/M, Mild Blood, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attercop/pseuds/Attercop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again his reckless behaviour has gotten Boom injuried, forcing him to seek out a carver to redo his scarif'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The price for blood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://platonicallyinlovewithtrees.tumblr.com) last summer; Boom belongs to [thelonglostwanderers](http://thelonglostwanderers.tumblr.com/) and Skank belongs to [warboydogbite](http://tmblr.co/mWB-PGScHxF_sp68S_pKb5w) on tumblr

The word had gotten around that Boom, the fire-loving Polecat of the Nutjob Mobile, was looking for a Carver, since his beloved scarifications had been messed up during the last War Party. It was also well-known that he was keen on hitting on anyone and anything and that he was fascinated by blood, Slit had been more than happy to gossip, and now, nobody was willing to put a blade on him. Nobody except Skank, maybe. Nobody was as desperate, as touch-starved as him. However, as eager as he was to lay his hands on Boom, he also knew that the Polecat had to make the first move. So he waited. Waited to see his muscular form at his door, waited to hear his low voice call his name. Skank was patient.

One or maybe two days later, Boom appeared on the Carver’s doorstep. “I heard you do scarifs” “Yeah, you want one ?” “Since everybody else is overbooked, I don’t have much of a choice, do I ?” Skank shrugged. “You have an idea of want you want ?” “Just redo the old ones on the left arm” “A'ight, come sit there” the Carver gestured to an old armchair. The leather was worn out and some of the padding was falling out. Boom settled down while the Carver dragged a stool to the chair. “If you don’t mind me asking, how the fuck did you manage to get it so bad ?” he asked when sat. The Polecat grunted “I had thrown a flare in this car. The co-pilot caught my arm and almost had me let go of the pole. Then we got back up and the fucker wouldn’t fall so I grabbed another flare and pushed it in his face but he struggled and I burnt my arm. Anyway, the mediocre motherfucker dropped and Hurle ran him over for good measure”. Skank nodded and made to pick his carving blade. “We didn’t discuss the price.”

Something in the Polecat’s voice made him look back at him quizzically. “Oh, right. You have any food or scrap metal to trade ?” he knew where the conversation was heading, and he couldn’t help but smile widely, the blade twirling between his slender fingers. He continued “I guess not, huh ?” Boom grabbed the rags the Carver wore and pulled his face to his, a mischievous glint in the eyes. “Maybe we could find some sort of, uh, agreement ?” he whispered hoarsely before lightly nibbling Skank’s lip piercing. “I wonder” the Carver chuckled, then he dragged his long tongue across the Polecat’s bottom lip. The later caught hold of his tongue piercing and tugged at it playfully, eliciting a soft sigh from the other. Boom kept on tugging lightly, until Skank’s tongue was in his mouth, their lips squashed together. The kiss was heated and wet, curious and unhurried, as they were tasting and caressing the inside of the other’s mouth, slowly intertwining their tongues, then separating again, only to touch right again. They finally broke it off, lips damp with drool and huffed breath. “We should get to it, then”

Skank resettled on his stool, right next Boom left shoulder. The Polecat was unable wrench his eyes away from the blade, the edge so sharp in glinted in the dim light. The fingers around it seemed so thin, yet so dexterous, he couldn’t wait to feel its kiss on his skin and the weird chill of having it sliced off. Boom slowly wetted his lips, unaware that Skank was watching his every move. The Polecat’s arousal was obvious, but it would have to wait til his work was done. He started at the bottom of the damaged part and slowly worked his way up, carving dancing flames in the other’s arm. As soon as the blade touched his flesh, Boom closed his eyes to immerse in the raw sensation of having his skin sliced and the blood trickling down. Soft moans escaped his parted lips since he made no attempt to keep silent, to the Carver’s greatest pleasure. When the blade left his skin for good, the Polecat opened his glazed-over eyes and looked up at Skank in a daze, then down on his arm. He had already wiped most of the blood, and except some rivulets coming from the freshest cut, the skin was clean. Boom grabbed the Carver’s hand around the still bloodied blade and brought it to his face.

Then, looking Skank right in the eyes, he licked the flat of the knife, tasting and cleaning it. When satisfied, he released the other’s hand, but the Carver kept the tip of the blade on his bottom lip and dragged it slowly across it. The feel of the now warm metal on his mouth, and the thrill of its threat heated the Polecat’s face some more. “C'mere” he mumbled and grabbed the so much thinner War Boy to have him settle on his lap. Thinner indeed, he weighed almost nothing for the strong Boom, but taller as well. To reach the other’s mouth, he had to bow down pretty low. They shared a kiss and the taste of blood, but Skank soon broke it off to get back on his feet, to the Polecat’s annoyance. However, instead of leaving him, he unbuckled the other’s pants and pushed them down, revealing his hard-on. Even without piercings, its girth was substantial.

The Carver dropped to his knees and started laving his tongue along it, his piercings dragging more firmly on the sensitive skin. He didn’t even have to wrap his lips completely around it that the Polecat was already continuously moaning. Barely suckling at the tip was Boom’s undoing. He came with a whimper, his hands pushing the other’s head against his groin. He knew of this bad habit of his, and he pushed the Carver’s head right away to let him breath. Instead of the habitual coughed recriminations, though, the other only licked his lips clean and swallowed loudly, challenge in his eyes. “Come back up, I’ll…” Boom began, but the other shook his head and started licking a trail across his lower belly, following the lines of his defined abs. The feeling was distracting, ticklish at best, until Skank added some teeth.

As he moved back up, the Carver pushed the other’s legs on his shoulders, making Boom almost double. He took great care of the Polecat’s pierced nipples, making him squirm under him, then moved a little upper, to caress his throat with his tongue. His left knee was now fully rested on the chair, his groin right against Boom’s ass, while the other supported his weigh. The Polecat grinned and rutted his ass on the visible strain of his pants. Skank groaned loudly and bit the other right on the junction between shoulder and neck, making the Polecat more enthusiastic in his grinding. He was only stopped when the Carver took a small bottle of clear liquid out of his back pocket. Lubricant was a rare commodity in the Wasteland, and nothing to be sniffed at. Boom eagerly watched Skank coat his long fingers with it and groaned when his entrance was slowly massaged. “Careful with the nails…!” aloud moan escaped him when he felt one enter him. The lube was cold, and the fear of getting scratched distracted him a bit, but having his dick stroked back to life was enough to relax him.

The feeling was pleasant, but it was not until Skank found his prostate that Boom really lost himself in the pleasure. He could even have come another time from the fingers alone, but the Carver wanted his own satisfaction and did not let him. However, the Polecat was ready for more, and Skank eager to. He glanced at his partner to make sure he was good to go, then dropped his pants around his bony ankles and penetrated him in one long thrust. What Boom didn’t know was that the Carver had more piercing below the belt and he shouted in surprise. Delighted surprise, but still. Skank did not leave him time to ask or protest, he started moving back and forth right away and the Polecat could only follow, deep moan and small cries as the rhythm picked up speed. The feeling of the piercings dragging inside of him and rubbing at his prostate was overwhelming and Boom soon came with a sob, climax wrenched out of him. The Carver followed him soon after, his angular face lit with unveiled pleasure. He let himself fall on top of his partner, not heavy enough to bother him in his bliss.

A moment later, they untangled themselves and started to clean the mess. “I was thinking of getting more flames done, maybe on the hips. What do you think ?” “Well, you know my price”


End file.
